redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Springfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sisters, but they aren't page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 01:50, December 7, 2010 thanks Maybe. What's it about? How often do you update? I could try to beta. It's possible that we could make another page so that you can send me parts and I can beta them. By beta you mean edit spelling, grammar etc. and someone to bounce ideas off of?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) That's a lot. I don't check this site very often but I could try. Maybe if you told me on my talk page I could get to it on time. You should check out Redwall Wiki and Redwall Wars Wiki as well. OKay then, how about I'll be your beta for a trail period? Then if I'm really bad or late you can get another?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. Until next update! Unless you want me to beta the stuff you already have?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I'll try my best with the accents but I'm not so good myself. Should I edit it or make a new page where I leave edits and suggestions?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense. How's this: We set up another page and copy paste your fanfic so far in it. Then next to the sentences etc. I put my comments/advice in italics. Then you can choose to listen or not to my advice and edit it in the real thing. Then you can just put new segments there then the real thing. How does that sound?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:49, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my mistake. Yeah, my mistake. I don't always check my writing properly =/ 21:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Laaaate welcome XP Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) And I art Hollyfire, the founder and leading admin on this wiki, so come to me with any questions/concerns, although it looks like you've figured stuff out already =D Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Could you please take our Polls? Thanks =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Springfern! I'm just wondering if I could continue Sisters, but they aren't. Please get back to me immeadieately. SalemtheCruel 00:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw is Bloodbane castle also abandoned?? SalemtheCruel 17:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hello? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 22:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I moved it to abandoned fan fiction, what do you think? 22:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) You did good. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel